1. The Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to electrical pin and socket type connectors for joining high voltage-carrying cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to pin and socket connectors that have locking means to prevent unmating.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art and contemporary pin and socket connectors are exemplified by the COPALUM Welding Cable Disconnects sold by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. These type connectors have a pin split into two spring beams so that upon being inserted into the socket, the beams are compressed to effect a good electrical contact. A lug in the socket engages a groove on the pin to releasably lock the two together.